


И дом, и камин, и крепость.

by Nakopitel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, During Canon, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakopitel/pseuds/Nakopitel
Summary: ...Анна полночи проводит по колено в реке, смывает с себя ощущение грязи, и ее мало волнует, что вода почти ледяная. Ей кажется, что если еще немного потереть кожу на руках с грубым мылом, то так смоется страх.Она спит урывками на полу в своей тесной, чудом уцелевшей веранде, и чувствует облегчение, когда просыпается и видит, что за окном уже рассвело.А потом, закинув на плечо целую и невредимую торбу, уходит из деревни.На север.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Josephine Montilyet/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Демоны

**Author's Note:**

> У меня очень плохо с тегами на ао3 — я совершенно не знаю, что туда добавлять, но, вроде как, ничего особо триггерного быть не должно. 
> 
> ООС и отклонения от канона обусловлены тем, что автор — очень плохой рассказчик. История, по мнению автора, не может быть интересной, если ее не переврать и не приукрасить. Но обещаю обойтись без сальто в доспехах ;)

Она говорит:  
«Если не хочешь, чтобы на тебя обращали внимание, не позволяй никому называть себя по имени». 

Говорит:  
«Позволяй им думать, что они хорошо тебя знают. Не позволяй им думать, что они чего-то о тебе не знают». 

Говорит:  
«Никогда не недооценивай простых людей: привыкшие к одному и тому же порядку, они легко замечают несуразицы и различают ложь». 

Говорит:  
«Если хочешь спрятаться — иди к наемникам. Если хочешь начать новую жизнь — выбери маленький город или деревню. В первом случае тебе нужно будет молчать. Во втором — говорить, и говорить постоянно». 

Говорит:  
«Если не хочешь привязываться к людям, никогда не называй их по именам». 

Она говорит много, всегда, ее голос звучит в голове у Анны практически постоянно. Ее нет уже почти семь лет, однако ее голос все еще кажется живым и глубоким, может, даже слишком сильным для немощной старухи. 

Анна не называет ее по имени, даже в мыслях, но это никак не помогает не тосковать. 

Кожевник смотрит на Анну исподлобья. Он и обычно не особо-то улыбчив, однако сейчас выглядит еще более суровым, еще более хмурым. Простые люди, привыкшие к одному и тому же порядку, легко замечают перемены, и Кожевник — первый среди них. 

Анна бросает взгляд на обитые кожей сундуки, составленные в углу. Вестник плохих перемен — желание убраться подальше, пусть даже с насиженного места. Кожевник не кажется легким на подъем, но если даже он собрал самое необходимое, чтобы отправиться в дорогу в любой момент, тем, кто упорно отрицает очевидное, стоит поторопиться и сделать то же самое. 

— Вот. 

На массивном дубовом столе, который служит Кожевнику прилавком, гораздо больше вещей, чем Анна заказывала на прошлой неделе. Помимо пояса с карманами, большой торбы и двух пар крепких дорожных штанов здесь лежат еще свернутый темно-зеленый плащ из грубой плотной шерсти, высокие сапоги с толстыми подошвами — самое то для здешней дождливой погоды — и тонкая, легкая куртка со множеством внутренних кармашков. 

— Дочкино. Бесплатно. 

Анна кивает. Кожевник немногословен, но спорить с ним бесполезно. Отчего-то он все еще благодарен, хотя Анна не может понять, за что именно: его тяжело больную жену не могли спасти ни травы, ни магия — если бы сюда, конечно, забрел хоть один мало-мальски толковый маг. Она умерла год назад, когда его не было рядом, сжимая руки Анны в своих, спокойно, благодаря настойкам — не чувствуя боли. Кожевник зашел буквально через пару минут и, увидев улыбку на ее лице, все прекрасно понял. 

И сказал только:  
«Отплачу чем смогу». 

Дочки Кожевника нет в живых уже лет пять или шесть, но только небольшие заломы на рукавах куртки выдают, что она не новая. От вещей не пахнет ни сыростью, ни плесенью — Анна четко различает тонкий йодистый аромат веретенки и удивляется: в деревнях мало кто использует саше или травы, когда хранит одежду. Здесь принято выносить ее на солнце каждую весну, хорошенько сушить и укладывать обратно до того, как начнутся дожди. 

Анна ничего не спрашивает: про людей в этих местах не хочется знать больше, чем они сами говорят. У них нет таких тайн, которые помогут ей в будущем. Которые можно продать или обменять на что-то выгодное. Среди них нет беглецов или преступников, Анна первая из чужих, кто поселился здесь за последние тридцать лет. 

И она осталась бы еще лет на пять, но Крествуд с его ожившими покойниками, демонами и разбойниками — одно другого хуже — слишком близко. И опасность уже давно вышла за его пределы. 

Голос в голове повторяет каждое утро:  
«Беги от того, что может тебя убить». 

И Анна собирается бежать, действительно собирается — как и где-то треть деревни. Мало надеяться, что демоны не придут и сюда, хотя они могут и не прийти. 

Мало надеяться, что где-то демонов нет вообще. Хотя, возможно, и найдется такое место — у Инквизиции за пазухой, с ее чудным Вестником, который, как говорят, убивает демонов одной левой. Какой-то рыцарь из благородных, получивший такую же благородную силу во время взрыва на Конклаве. Новости до их мест доходят с трудом, но раз дошли — значит, Вестник и вправду какой-то особенный. 

Честно говоря, его тайны Анна тоже не хочет знать. 

— Спасибо, — произносит она, выложив перед Кожевником несколько баночек с мазями и настойками. Их хватит, чтобы боль в суставах и сломанном когда-то бедре не донимала его всю дорогу, куда бы он ни поехал. Этого хватит до тех пор, пока он не устроится на новом месте и не заведет знакомство с другим Лекарем. 

И пусть это будет не тот сварливый деревенский Лекарь, умерший всего пару месяцев назад, но упорно донимавший Анну своими устаревшими советами. Пусть это будет кто-то молодой, живой и болтливый. Способный хоть иногда заставлять его улыбаться в густую седую бороду. 

— Травница, — отрывисто произносит Кожевник, и Анна поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит в его выцветшие серые глаза так же прямо, не мигая, как и он смотрит в ее. — Говорят, Инквизиция принимает любых мастеров. Уверен, тебе там тоже найдется место. 

Здесь все называют ее Травницей — и никак иначе. Точно так же, как она зовет их Кожевником, Пекарем, Лекарем, Мельничихой, Старостой… никаких имен — ни для тех, кто почти стал своим, ни для тех, кто остался чужим. 

— Как и тебе, — парирует Анна. — Поедешь? 

Кожевник качает головой. Его бедро просто не выдержит пути через горы, туда, где по слухам, лежит таинственная Небесная Крепость. Он считает, что слишком стар, и спорить с ним — совершенно бессмысленно.

— У меня родня недалеко от Редклиффа, — говорит Кожевник отрывисто. Он всегда разговаривает так, будто издавать звуки для него тяжелее, чем работать с самыми грубыми шкурами. — Там мое место. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет Анна, как только укладывает все вещи в торбу и завязывает ее. — За совет. 

Они не прощаются. Возможно, попрощаются утром, когда она будет уходить из деревни, а возможно, не увидятся больше вообще. Это правильно: Анна не искала в нем друга, а Кожевник не искал в ней свою умершую дочь. Быть может, они с женой стали ближе к ней, чем другие деревенские, быть может, она чувствовала забытое — семейное — тепло, когда проводила с ними время по праздникам. Но все это останется в прошлом, как те, другие, лица-без-имен, как только Анна выйдет за покосившиеся от времени ворота. 

Анна проводит полночи, оставляя инструкции к батареям баночек, которые аккуратно расставляет на крепких полках на небольшой веранде с косым потолком. Пишет как можно более коротко и понятно, для тех, кто едва умеет читать. Большие бутыли с зеленым настоем — от боли. Красный настой с плавающими в нем лепестками снимает мигрени. Гномьей огненной водой, которая остается в углу в большом бочонке, нужно обрабатывать руки перед тем, как заниматься ранеными. Она подписывает все, что, как ей кажется, может навредить, если неправильно это использовать. 

Толстая ароматная свеча из пчелиного воска исчезает наполовину к тому моменту, когда Анна заканчивает писать. Она не знает, понадобятся ли эти записи или, быть может, демоны, разбойники или мертвецы придут в деревню гораздо раньше, чем они ожидают. Анна готова поклясться, что чувствовала запах гниения, когда собирала эмбриум позавчера утром, но голос в голове призывает не быть слишком мнительной. 

В лесу воют волки. Еще час или два на этот вой будут отзываться собаки. Анна не обращает внимания: такое случается здесь почти каждую ночь. Иногда, конечно, волки воют по-особенному, отчаянно, зло, и деревенские выставляют часовых у ворот и плотнее запирают ставни, но сегодня — точно не тот случай. 

Она засыпает практически сразу, как только раздевается и укладывается под одеяло. 

Но просыпается задолго до того, как встает солнце. 

От того, что вся деревня заполняется пронзительными криками.

Не человеческими. 

*** 

Она говорит:  
«Если твое сердце еще бьется, это значит, что умирать — рано». 

Говорит:  
«Если у тебя есть выбор, убить кого-то или дать убить себя — убивай. Никогда не жалей о том, что осталась в живых». 

Говорит:  
«Даже демона можно убить». 

Говорит:  
«Не сдавайся и проживи свою жизнь лучше меня». 

Анна не сдается, хотя и не особо видит в этом какой-то смысл. У нее есть только дюжина метательных ножей, которые она все это время тщательно прятала под кроватью, и кинжал с волнистым лезвием. Ее учили защищаться от людей, а не убивать их, и, тем более, никто и никогда не говорил ей, как сражаться с демонами. 

Никто и никогда не говорил ей, как они выглядят. Насколько они опасны. И как ужасно от них пахнет. Этот запах — такой же болотный, как и свет, льющийся из разрыва, и все гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем описывалось в тех слухах, которые до них доходили. 

Никто не говорил, как жутко демоны вопят. Как страшно становится от этих воплей. 

У Анны нет никаких доспехов, и она давно уже не бесконечно гибкая и быстрая девчонка, способная как пролезть куда угодно, так и удрать от опасности раньше, чем кто-то что-то заметит. Ей некого защищать, кроме себя — в конце концов, никто не будет защищать ее, — но и бежать абсолютно некуда, потому что демоны виднеются везде, куда бы она ни повернула. Ими как будто движет слепой и невыносимый голод. Кажется, что они здесь не столько для того, чтобы убивать, сколько для того, чтобы заставлять других кричать так же громко, питаться этим ужасом, наслаждаться им. 

Если демоны, конечно, умеют наслаждаться. 

За то время, пока она спала, уже успел пройти дождь. Земля под ногами скользкая, вязкая, босые ступни тонут в ней, замедляют движение. Мало кто успел одеться до того, как дома стали рушиться, и если говорить о демонах, то выбор между оружием и одеждой очевиден. На Анне только ночная рубашка до колен, мокрая и грязная после болезненного падения. У нее саднят колени и ладони, но эта боль в сравнении с животным страхом — ничто. 

Кто-то — что-то — резко бьет ее по ногам. Это похоже на сильный удар толстой палкой, как в детстве, на одной из выматывающих болезненных тренировок. Не успеешь увернуться — получишь палкой по спине. Так было, пока она не узнала об этом. Тренировки не прекратились, но на место крикливого Ублюдка пришел Громила, суровый, хмурый, но знающий меру. 

Детство давно закончилось. Кроме того, в последние два года Анне приходилось уворачиваться разве что от веток в лесу. Ветки не имели привычку двигаться. У них не было намерений раскроить кому-нибудь череп. 

Анна успевает откатиться в бок как раз в тот момент, когда то, что сбило ее с ног, обрушивается на землю. Грязь летит ей в лицо, чудом не попадая в глаза, дождь начинает накрапывать снова, но, несмотря на то, что небо затянуто тучами, в рассветных сумерках все хорошо видно. 

Демон действительно похож на дерево, потому что никакое животное не приходит на ум. У него кошмарно длинные руки и ноги и маленькая для такого вытянутого тела голова, а за спиной маячит хвост. Он очень гибкий, быстрый, и глаз у него гораздо больше двух. Но он либо думает иначе, либо не думает вообще, и резкие движения сбивают его с толку. Его движения опасные, но неловкие и беспорядочные. Увеличить дистанцию между ними оказывается легко, даже легче, чем она думала. 

А кровь демона — отвратительно склизкая, болотно-зеленая. 

Рука помнит движения: выдернуть нож из кармашка на поясе, который Анна неловко завязала на бегу, размахнуться, не слишком сильно, и метнуть вперед, ослепить хотя бы на одну сторону, сделать больно. Все получается не то чтобы правильно, но демону действительно больно: короткая рукоять торчит из его головы, из мягкого уязвимого места над глазами. 

Это не победа. Этого не достаточно. Этот демон не единственный. 

Она не помнит, когда в последний раз так много и так быстро двигалась. Это не сравнится со сбором трав, не сравнится даже с попыткой убежать от голодного волка или медведя. 

Анна не замечает, как крики вокруг постепенно смолкают, и вместо них начинают звучать незнакомые голоса. В ушах звенит от неловкого, неожиданного падения, и становится так больно, что невозможно сделать вдох, но это ничто в сравнении с мыслью, что это конец. 

…пока кто-то одним ударом не сносит демону голову. 

Все происходит за секунду. Может, за две. Молот в огромных, сильных, совсем не человеческих руках пролетает в воздухе. Анна слышит, как трескаются кости, как демон начинает вопить, но почти сразу же замолкает. Вокруг становится тихо, тишина никуда не уходит, когда проходит звон в ушах. Небо остается серым, с него падают тяжелые холодные капли. 

Анна смотрит вверх, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, до тех пор, пока кто-то огромный, вероятно, обладатель и сильных рук, и молота, не нависает над ней. 

У него рога, повязка на глазу и какой-то по-человечески довольный оскал. Единственный целый глаз темный, хитрый, кожа на лице в рассветных сумерках кажется пергаментно-серой. Он протягивает Анне руку и, не дождавшись реакции, наклоняется, берет за плечи, ставит на ноги. 

Первое, что Анна чувствует, — холод. Грязь стекает за шиворот, рубашка липнет к телу. Ветер с утра очень холодный, несмотря на конец лета, а дождь только усиливается. 

Великан-кунари смотрит на нее и улыбается. Встретить такого вместе с демоном за неполную пару часов так же невероятно, как выиграть в «Порочную добродетель» у Орлейской императрицы. 

Как оказаться с ней за одним карточным столом. 

— Оружие не выпустила, — басит Кунари, выпуская плечи Анны, но держит руки наготове, словно опасается, что она снова упадет. — Молодец, люблю смелых. 

Анна опускает взгляд и тупо смотрит на кинжал, который схватила в последний момент, понимая, что ножей уже не осталось. Ее не за что хвалить, она совсем не смелая, но Кунари, похоже, думает совсем иначе. 

— Порядок, Бык? — раздается откуда-то сбоку. 

— Порядок, босс, — бодро отзывается Кунари, и Анна поворачивает голову вместе с ним, ожидая увидеть еще одного великана. 

Но в паре шагов от них стоит человек. Благородный рыцарь с мечом и щитом, едва ли не в сияющих доспехах. Может, и не совсем благородный, правда, раз с таким любопытством обшаривает ее взглядом с головы до ног и останавливается на груди на пару секунд дольше, чем это прилично. Но все же — рыцарь, высокий, статный, аккуратно стриженый. У него смеющиеся зеленовато-карие глаза и широкий, старый шрам над левой бровью. Лицо обросло щетиной, но ярко выраженные скулы и сильный, широкий подбородок все равно бросаются в глаза первыми. 

Рыцарь красив. Едва ли не красивее всех деревенских мужчин вместе взятых. 

Голос в голове говорит:  
«Красивым людям редко когда удается стать по-настоящему счастливыми. Мне жаль». 

Говорит:  
«Красивым людям много кто доверяет, но им самим не стоит верить никому». 

Говорит:  
«У красивых людей очень мало настоящих друзей». 

— Смело, — говорит Рыцарь, поправляя одну из перчаток, и Анна готова поклясться, что пару мгновений назад видела вокруг нее зеленое сияние. — Инквизиции нужны смелые солдаты. 

— Я не солдат, — зачем-то возражает Анна. Слова даются ей с большим трудом, и она чувствует себя Кожевником. Понимает его немного больше, чем обычно. 

— Не солдаты нам тоже нужны, — отвечает Кунари и подмигивает ей единственным глазом. Получается на редкость похабно, но его, кажется, это совсем не волнует. 

— Инквизиция разбила лагерь к северу отсюда, — говорит Рыцарь небрежно, даже немного дежурно, будто за сегодня повторяет это уже не в первый раз. — Передумаешь — приходи. 

Он снимает с себя плащ и набрасывает его Анне на плечи. Дорогая тонкая шерсть пахнет затхлой демонической кровью и лошадиным потом. 

Они разворачиваются — Рыцарь и Кунари — и уходят вдвоем по размытой дороге, не дожидаясь благодарностей. Кунари говорит что-то, достаточно громко, что звучит дико в этой мертвой тишине, но Анна различает только «посол», «портные» и «женщина в беде». Рыцарь пихает его локтем в бок и, кажется, они оба смеются, возможно, не так прилично, как стоило бы. 

Анна закутывается в плащ поплотнее и чувствует запоздалую благодарность, а еще — жуткую слабость в коленях. 

Новый день начинается. 

Что бы ни произошло. 

*** 

Кожевник лежит перед домом. У него в руке старый меч с потрепанной рукоятью, которую он сжимает мертвой хваткой. Грязь вокруг него окрашена в багряный красный. 

Так и не выпустил оружие. Смелый. Сказал бы Кунари про него то же самое? Анне кажется — да, сказал бы. 

Сын Мельничихи помогает Анне похоронить Кожевника на закате. Они копают могилу вдвоем, на холме, за деревней, рядом с тем местом, где покоится Жена Кожевника, и не говорят ни слова, когда засыпают тело землей и ставят сверху безымянный валун. Не такой ровный и красивый, как на соседней могиле, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. 

Анна полночи проводит по колено в реке, смывает с себя ощущение грязи, и ее мало волнует, что вода почти ледяная. Ей кажется, что если еще немного потереть кожу на руках с грубым мылом, то так смоется страх. 

Она спит урывками на полу в своей тесной, чудом уцелевшей веранде, и чувствует облегчение, когда просыпается и видит, что за окном уже рассвело. 

А потом, закинув на плечо целую и невредимую торбу, уходит из деревни. 

На север.


	2. Небесная Крепость

— Приехали, — говорит Торговец, и Анна, вздрогнув, просыпается. 

Даже непривычно оттого, что телега, запряженная старым, но пока еще крепким мулом, едет не по непредсказуемой горной тропе, а по широкой, ровной дороге. 

Впереди — огромный мост.

И Скайхолд. 

Он просто огромный, даже удивительно, что крепость так легко прячется в горах, и найти дорогу к ней сложно, если не знать наверняка. Анна ждала этого момента почти месяц, и сейчас от осознания, что она оказалась перед чем-то древним, по-своему великим, у нее перехватывает дыхание. 

Скайхолд живой: даже сейчас, ранним утром, он полон звуков. Солдаты обливаются потом на тренировочной площадке. Стук деревянных мечей и щитов слышен даже у ворот, там, где рабочие, перекрикивая друг друга, распределяют доски и камни. 

Торговец оставляет Анну и Интенданта, который говорит быстрее, чем думает, а из-за сдвинутой на глаза шапки почти невозможно рассмотреть его прыщавое лицо. Тот отсылает Анну к Аптекарю, лысому и бородатому, с покрытыми шрамами руками. Аптекарь, задав несколько сухих вопросов, морщится и, сказав что-то про очередной примитивный ум, отправляет ее к Военному Врачу. 

Военный Врач даже не смотрит на нее. Говорит только: 

— Наконец-то лишние руки.

А потом: 

— Перевязывай. 

А потом: 

— Держи. 

А потом: 

— Зашивай. 

А потом: 

— Поешь и возвращайся. 

Анна перевязывает, держит, зашивает. Пропускает замечание про еду мимо ушей, потому что не чувствует голода, только усталую панику: она привыкла к виду крови, но раненых в этом импровизированном госпитале слишком много. У кого-то под повязками — отрубленные конечности. У кого-то — жуткого вида раны, пусть и чистые, уже подживающие. 

Анна не лекарь, и это единственное, что Военный Врач слышит из миллиона ее возражений. Он дает простые — на словах — но тяжелые на деле задания, и за ними проходит полдень, а потом и солнце начинает клониться к закату, чтобы затеряться где-нибудь в горах. 

Военный Врач впервые смотрит на Анну в упор, когда начинает смеркаться, и кто-то из солдат приносит фонарь. Он замирает, как будто удивлен, неприятно поражен, а затем говорит, отрывисто и четко: 

— Слишком смазливая, от солдат отбоя не будет. Не возьму. 

Анна ожидает этого меньше всего. Она не думает, что Скайхолд примет ее с распростертыми объятиями, и ей нужно место здесь, чтобы отвоевать свое право остаться. Она может уйти на все четыре стороны в любой момент, прямо завтра утром, но все же хочет задержаться — хотя бы для того, чтобы вернуть Рыцарю его плащ, уже выстиранный, пахнущий травами, а не кровью. 

Она произносит, так же медленно, так же отрывисто, так же четко: 

— Думаете, вместо меня завтра появится кто-то другой? 

А потом добавляет: 

— Не думаю, что кого-то из них волнует, как я выгляжу. 

У Военного Врача широкое лицо и уставшие серые глаза. Борода густая, седая, неухоженная, но он не выглядит старым. Кожа слишком гладкая, а морщины намечаются только на лбу, потому что он часто хмурится, когда осматривает раненых. 

У него нет ресурсов, нет лишних рук и нет выбора. 

— Это сейчас не волнует, — говорит он устало и поднимается с колен. — Отбиваться будешь сама. 

Кто-то из солдат приносит им еду: наваристый бульон с кусочками мяса и свежий хлеб, еще теплый, с хрустящей корочкой. Анна не смотрит солдату в лицо, когда благодарит его, и не запоминает ни голоса, ни имени. Собственные руки с непривычки кажутся ей очень тяжелыми: так тяжело не было даже через месяц после смерти Лекаря, когда голодные волки осмелели и подошли слишком близко к деревне. В деревне никогда не было охотников, и жители выживали сами, гнали опасность от своих границ и защищали семьи. 

И однажды посреди ночи у дверей Анны появилась целая колонна раненых. 

Никто из них не умирал, но всем было очень больно. 

Чем меньше остается бульона, тем больше становится усталости. Военный Врач теперь смотрит на Анну внимательно, будто ждет, что она вот-вот в чем-то ошибется, и ее можно будет с чистой совестью отослать подальше. Анна бросает на него короткие взгляды, но сразу опускает голову. Она знает: чем скромнее будет вести себя сейчас, тем меньше внимания привлечет потом. 

Она невольно ждет колкостей, грубостей или едких комментариев, но Военный Врач только кивает на палатку, в которой хранятся скудные припасы для госпиталя, и говорит, что пока она может остановиться там. 

Анна раскладывает спальный мешок и засыпает сразу же, как только забирается под одеяло. Она просыпается от холода совсем скоро, задолго до рассвета, и засыпает снова, как только накрывается сверху двумя плащами — своим и тем, что принадлежит Рыцарю. 

И это всего лишь первая из множества холодных ночей, которые ждут ее впереди. 

*** 

— Травница, — говорит Военный Врач на следующее утро, когда, наконец, начинает слушать. Анна говорит коротко, рассказывает только самое необходимое — то, что нужно знать человеку, с которым она будет работать бок о бок. — Уже лучше. Зануда будет меньше ныть, что тратит свои таланты на примитивные зелья. 

«Зануда» — наверняка Аптекарь, но Анна не уточняет. Зелья даются ей тяжело, как и всем людям, в которых нет ни капли магии, и совсем не кажутся примитивными. 

Сегодня она проводит с людьми гораздо меньше времени. Военный Врач отводит ее в замок, в какой-то огромный неуютный зал в подземельях. Он объясняет, что когда-нибудь здесь устроят настоящий госпиталь — и лучше бы милорду Инквизитору поторопиться и дать указания строителям до того, как наступит зима. 

На двух массивных дубовых столах небрежно разложен эльфийский корень. Анна начинает перебирать его, не дождавшись указаний — в конце концов, это то, для чего ей не нужны советы — и Военный Врач уходит, не сказав ни слова. 

Ближе к полудню здесь становится оживленно. Появляется огромная бочка с водой, несколько котлов, бесполезных, пока негде разжечь огонь, бочонок с гномьей огненной водой, пара огромных ножей и массивные деревянные доски, еще один стол. Солдаты приносят несколько огромных мотков некрашеного хлопка — на повязки — и к вечеру, добравшись до них, Анна находит массивные острые ножницы. 

Она чувствует себя намного лучше здесь, чем среди раненых, потому что хотя бы сразу понимает, что нужно делать. Работа дается ей легко, и она не чувствует неудобств — разве что мерзнут руки, даже в перчатках. 

Голос в голове напоминает:   
«Если не привязывать себя к одному месту, как к Дому, то Дом будет всегда там, где ты». 

Анна — сама себе и дом, и камин, и крепость. Она хранит весь уют внутри, поэтому ее не так беспокоит комфорт снаружи. Но низкие сводчатые потолки все равно давят, и редкие возможности выйти на воздух бодрят и сильно поднимают настроение. Она не работает с улыбкой, как Мельничиха, и не ворчит на все, что под рукой, как Пекарь, но все же чувствует, как вкладывает какую-то часть себя в каждый отобранный корень, каждое найденное соцветие. 

Она откладывает стебли и листья отдельно — те бесполезны и для настоев, и для зелий, потому что в них совсем мало целительных свойств, однако они очень хорошо пахнут: сладко, но ненавязчиво. Этот аромат очень стойкий. 

И в огромной крепости, где не всегда хорошо пахнет, он явно пригодится. 

*** 

Когда Анна выходит на воздух вечером, вокруг уже темнеет. В горах это происходит быстро, ночь наступает резко, будто мир одномоментно накрывают темным куполом. Звезды здесь горят очень ярко, созвездия видны отчетливо, и небо кажется очень близким. 

Военный Врач тоже смотрит на звезды, когда Анна подходит к нескольким неровным валунам, которые служат им местом для отдыха. Ее ужин — печеные овощи и снова свежий хлеб — уже здесь, и она ест так же молча, как вчера, прекрасно понимая, как после долгого дня, наполненного воплями и стонами, нужна тишина. Ей самой было тихо практически весь день, а Военный Врач все время находился здесь. 

Анна поднимает взгляд, оценивая его усталость. Чем больше становится армия Инквизиции, тем меньше у него остается времени на сон и хоть какой-то отдых. 

— Мало кто задерживается, — словно уловив отголоски ее мыслей, неожиданно произносит Военный Врач. — Сама понимаешь, работа тяжелая. 

Анна молча кивает. Она не знает лучшего способа добиться доверия, чем внимательно слушать. 

— Инквизиция щедро платит, но и много требует взамен, — продолжает Военный Врач, поставив рядом с собой пустую миску. — Если ты не проживать так каждый день, лучше отказаться сразу. 

— Я думаю, — медленно произносит Анна, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону вечернего патруля, который поднимается на стену неподалеку от них, — что все же стоит попробовать. Вам нужна помощь, а мне — место. 

Военный Врач хмыкает в бороду, слишком тихо, чтобы можно было понять — одобрительно или нет. Он молчит довольно долго, и Анне кажется, что разговор закончен, но затем он внезапно произносит: 

— Если ты прячешься от правосудия, это плохое место. Наш Тайный Канцлер рано или поздно об этом узнает. Но если дело в ревнивых ухажерах или властных родителях — Инквизиция тебя защитит. 

Анна поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит на него с удивлением. Отблески костра, горящего неподалеку, делают его лицо суровее, старше. Военный Врач смотрит без выражения, вероятно, он говорит то, что считает уместным сказать каждому, кто попадает под его опеку. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает Анна, опустив взгляд. — Я не прячусь. Мне просто нужно место. 

— Как твое имя? 

Вопрос застает ее врасплох. Людям редко требуются имена, и обычно достаточно Травницы. Так легче запомнить и ничего не перепутать. Она уже называла имя здесь, когда говорила с Интендантом, уверенная, что тот ничего не запомнит в той суматохе, которую сам же и создает, но вот Военный Врач — другое дело. Они будут видеть друг друга каждый день, до тех пор, пока Анна не уйдет. 

Если, конечно, она уйдет. 

Но, в конце концов, это всего лишь один человек в огромной крепости, наполненной людьми. Голос в голове протестует, приводит множество аргументов, но имя — это не конец света. 

Конец света — это огромная трещина в небе, от которой сейчас остался только зеленый шрам. 

И, подумав, она говорит: 

— Анна.


	3. Некто

Она говорит:   
«Независимо от того, кем рождается человек — простолюдином или аристократом, он обязан освоить хотя бы одно ремесло, которое сможет его обеспечить».

Говорит:   
«Знаю, что ты хочешь ответить, мое сокровище. Но умение похищать чужие секреты — это не то ремесло. Если тебе придется начинать новую жизнь, понадобится что-то другое». 

Говорит:   
«Травы не устаревают». 

Говорит:  
«Создатель дал нам дивный плодородный мир. Если научишься работать с травами, то сможешь прожить в этом мире достойную жизнь — если, конечно, не найдется бедняга, задумавший его уничтожить».

Говорит:  
«Лекарем? Что ты, дорогая. Разве я не учила тебя слушать до конца, а потом уже строить предположения? Не позволяй своим домыслам тебе мешать». 

Говорит:   
«Помогать людям — без сомнений, благородная работа. Но не благодарная». 

Говорит:  
«Я научу тебя готовить яды». 

Анна дергается и просыпается от неясного шума, и у нее тут же сводит шею от слишком резкого движения. Она моргает, пытаясь понять, где оказалась, а потом слышит… что-то. Что уже не похоже на стоны боли. Это тихий, отчаянный скулеж. 

Свеча, которую она оставила на маленьком столе в палатке, уже давно догорела. Рука, которая слабо сжимает ее запястье, уже совсем холодная. 

Здесь совсем темно. 

Здесь есть кто-то. Не второй. Третий. 

— Выживу, — бормочет кто-то рядом с ней. — Выживу, выживу, выживу. Снег вокруг, везде лед и снег, буду ползти, если нужно, но выживу. Ладоням больно, жарко и холодно. Если меня не убил дракон, то и снег не убьет. Холодно. Выживу. 

Анна отклоняется назад настолько, насколько это возможно, и тянется свободной рукой к небольшому ножу, который носит на поясе. Защититься таким будет сложно, но выбора не остается. Рядом с ней — умирающий эльф, неспособный сдвинуться даже на полсантиметра. Полагаться не на кого. 

— Не бойся, — говорит кто-то, уже громче и тверже. — Ты помогаешь, и я тоже хочу помочь. Не было рядом. Был нужен в другом месте. Теперь я снова здесь. 

Совсем близко раздаются шорохи. От резкого движения вспыхивает огниво. Загорается свеча, которая стоит рядом с огарком старой, и Анна видит только руки — большие ладони и длинные, исцарапанные, покрытые шрамами пальцы. Потом появляется лицо, наполовину скрытое нелепой шляпой. Видны только впалые щеки, кончик носа, слегка пухлые губы и острый подбородок. Гладкая кожа. 

Юная. Как у эльфа из разведки, который вернулся в Скайхолд вчера днем на полумертвой от усталости лошади. Военный Врач покачал головой и выделил ему отдельную палатку — чтобы мог умереть в тишине. 

— Ему нравится держать тебя за руку. Не так страшно. 

Анна осторожно освобождает свое запястье. Ей не страшно, хотя стоило бы испугаться, но могут понадобиться обе руки. 

Перед ней не человек. У него человеческий облик и одежда вполне человеческая, пусть и старая, перелатанная, ему уже не по росту. Но у него нет запаха. В этой палатке пахнет кровью, потом, лечебными зельями, юношей-разведчиком — но не им. 

И он почти не дышит, даже когда много и бессвязно говорит. Худая грудь под залатанной курткой поднимается очень редко. 

Анна не спрашивает «Кто ты?», она спрашивает: 

— Ты здесь живешь? 

— В основном, — уклончиво отвечает Некто. — Пришел вместе со всеми. Снег, ужас, агония, боль, холод. Поют — становится легче, но потом отчаяние возвращается. Мертвых слишком много. Не успевают сжигать даже магией. Оставляют под снегом. Теперь он забирает меня туда, где нужна помощь. Но мы всегда возвращаемся. Они все говорят, что это место похоже на дом. 

Понятнее не становится. Однако если Некто живет здесь с самого начала, и его никто еще не убил за странные привычки, это означает, что он не опасен. 

— Мне не говорили о тебе, — негромко замечает Анна и, поколебавшись, убирает руку с пояса. Некто, заметив это, сразу же расслабляет и опускает плечи. — И о том, что ты помогаешь. 

— Я не помогаю лечить, — возражает Некто, и в его голосе чудится упрек, как будто это что-то очевидное. — Я помогаю забывать. 

Юноша-эльф снова скулит от боли. У него нет сил и уже почти нет времени. Повязка на его груди еще больше напиталась кровью. Анна кладет ладонь на его прохладный лоб, и он успокаивается. И даже что-то бормочет. 

— Он не должен был так долго страдать, — говорит Некто, но на этот раз уже без упрека. Получается очень сухо, и от этого Анне становится не по себе. 

Анна не собиралась оставаться здесь. Поддалась, когда услышала что-то о нежелании засыпать в одиночестве, однако уснула сама, стоило только присесть. 

Он не должен был так долго страдать. Что-то царапается внутри, что-то напоминает о деревянной шкатулке на дне торбы. Две капли «Сладкого сна» — и он бы не страдал. Бутон рассветного лотоса, ядовитый сам по себе, и дурно пахнущий, если его растирать, и вываренный в нужной степени корень эмбриума — самое сильное снотворное. Глубокий сон и остановка сердца. 

Но здесь, в Инквизиции, Анна помогает лечить, а не убивает. 

Словно в ответ на эти мысли Некто произносит: 

— Его уже убили. 

Как бы странно он ни изъяснялся, сейчас Некто прав. Юноша-эльф уже мертв, его лицо кажется расслабленным и даже почти счастливым. 

Что-то внутри снова царапается, когда она смотрит на это лицо, еще более бледное из-за неяркого света. Что-то внутри почти болит. 

— Разбужу его, — говорит Некто, поднимаясь с места. Ему приходится сгибаться пополам, чтобы не задевать головой ткань палатки. — Он позаботится о похоронах. Тебе нужен сон. 

Анна не знает, кто такой «он», но знает, что Некто снова прав: ей нужен сон. И холодная вода, чтобы смыть ощущение холодных пальцев на запястье. 

Все это временно. Когда Инквизиция найдет толковых лекарей, Анна уже не будет сидеть с умирающими. 

Вот только это не заставит их перестать умирать. 

***

—...не хватает? 

— Сейчас уже лучше, милорд. Мать Жизель убедила интенданта не откладывать заявки от госпиталя в долгий ящик. Вот только… 

— Вот только что? 

Голоса начинают доноситься до Анны издалека, но с каждой секундой раздаются все ближе. В какой-то момент те, кто говорит, замирают неподалеку от ее палатки. 

Она с трудом открывает глаза и садится в своей импровизированной постели. Просыпаться тяжело: усталость пока только копится, не успевает пройти за ночь, а количество работы с каждым днем не уменьшается. 

От нее всегда можно отказаться, но другой такой в Скайхолде нет. 

Анна говорит себе, что привыкнет: в конце концов, бывало и хуже. Два года мирной жизни расслабили ее, сделали мягче, отчасти даже ленивее. Ей уже давно не приходилось заниматься чем-то с самого утра до глубокой ночи. 

— Если вы хотите, чтобы мы спасали солдат Инквизиции от ран, вам стоит не дать им умереть от холода, милорд. Госпиталь нужно перенести в замок как можно скорее. 

Анна, начавшая было заплетать волосы в косу, после этих слов замирает. Слова Военного Врача не удивляют ее: он здесь для того, чтобы спасать людей, а не для того, чтобы лебезить перед господами. Но прямо сейчас, судя по всему, он говорит с самим Инквизитором. 

У которого донельзя знакомый голос. 

Интонации совсем другие: твердые, даже суровые, деловые, совсем не дежурно-дружелюбные, но голос Анна узнает сразу. Ей стоило бы догадаться раньше, но она так старалась не думать об этом, так хотела смыть с себя память о страхе, что выбросила их из головы — и Рыцаря, и Кунари. 

— Я прошу прощения, если перешел границы в разговоре с вами, милорд. 

В голосе Военного Врача нет ровным счетом никакого раскаяния. Анна представляет его суровый и твердый взгляд исподлобья — так он смотрит на Интенданта, когда тот снова начинает отнекиваться. Как бы Военный Врач ни был далек от интриг, он прекрасно знает, что его некем заменить, и пользуется этим, когда необходимо. 

— Все в порядке. Я не хочу войти в историю как Инквизитор, который отрубает головы тем, кто указывает ему на ошибки. 

Голос звучит обескураживающе смешливо. Анне кажется, что молчание, которое повисло между Военным Врачом и Инквизитором, сейчас неловкое. Она слышала что-то о том, что Инквизитор часто шутит, пьет с наемниками и берется за ту работу, которую мог бы поручить своим солдатам. 

Его люди уважают его.

Его люди любят его. 

Его люди готовы прощать ему ошибки, которые он совершает точно так же, как и все остальные. 

— Госпиталь будет, — наконец говорит Инквизитор. — Поручу Коммандеру проследить за этим. Уверен, если он начнет сниться каменщикам в кошмарах, дело пойдет гораздо быстрее. И, пожалуй, нам стоит выделить людей для погребальных костров. На всякий случай. 

Инквизитор говорит что-то еще, но его слова тонут в колокольном звоне, и не удается различить ровным счетом ничего. 

Пора вставать. 

Анна не слышит конец разговора — к тому моменту, как колокол перестает звенеть, голоса уже далеко. Одевается так быстро, как только может, и умывается ледяной водой из кувшина, которую готовит себе с вечера. 

Анна думает о том, что если госпиталь перенесут, то наверняка сложат там несколько печей, и можно рассчитывать, что вода по утрам будет гораздо теплее. 

А пока — начинается новый день в Скайхолде.


	4. Интерлюдия. Погребальный костер для эльфа

— Хмурится, — негромко говорит Варрик, глядя вперед, на ровную спину Кассандры, которая едет чуть поодаль, как будто хочет сделать вид, что не имеет к ним никакого отношения. — Опять. 

В конце концов, он — основная причина плохого настроения Кассандры в последние несколько месяцев, и ему не нужно смотреть ей в лицо, чтобы понять, что она нахмурена. И все же, Максвелл удивляется, потому что, на его взгляд, прямо сейчас Кассандра ничем себя не выдает. 

— Всегда немного наклоняет голову, — поясняет Варрик в ответ на его немой вопрос. — И держится за меч. 

— Пальцы сводит, страшно, что не получится удержать меч, — раздается за спиной Максвелла безликий голос Коула, и рыжая галла по кличке Яблочко под ними легко дергается, как всегда, когда тот внезапно дает о себе знать. — Старые переломы никогда не заживают. Погода меняется слишком часто. 

Максвелл оглядывается на него. Коул сидит на крупе Яблочка в самой неудобной позе из всех возможных и смотрит куда-то назад. Ему не нравится, когда солнце светит так ярко, как сегодня, поэтому он то и дело натягивает шляпу ниже и ниже, как будто не хочет, чтобы хоть один луч попал на его бледное лицо. 

— Если бы она хотела, чтобы мы об этом знали, то сказала бы сама, — мягко говорит Максвелл, хотя понимает, что это бесполезно: у Коула свои понятия о правильном и неправильном, и он выдаст какие угодно тайны, если будет уверен, что это поможет.

Возможно, именно поэтому Кассандра так настаивает на том, чтобы он ушел. И Вивьен, которая редко с ней соглашается, с этим полностью солидарна. 

Очень странно, что Варрик, который в вопросах личного пространства едва ли не щепетильнее Лелианы, относится к Коулу хорошо. 

К Коулу, которого невозможно подкупить или обмануть. 

— Если бы вы не узнали, то никак бы не помогли, — возражает Коул, и переспорить его в этом невозможно. Максвелл очень рад, что тот не спорит с ним в те моменты, когда вокруг полно людей. 

— Мы и так не поможем, даже если будем знать, — замечает Максвелл. Он искренне надеется, что Создатель убережет Коула и не позволит ему поговорить об этом с самой Кассандрой. Пусть Коул с ними не так долго, но лишиться его будет тяжело. 

Максвелл смотрит на Варрика, у которого лучше всех получается направить разговор в другое русло, и с удивлением замечает, что тот тоже хмурится. Не так обстоятельно и основательно, как Кассандра, когда кажется, что один ее взгляд может вызвать ураган, но видеть его таким посуровевшим все равно непривычно. 

Варрик посылает свою небольшую, но очень юркую гнедую лошадку вперед, чтобы поравняться с Кассандрой, и доводит ее до белого каления меньше, чем за минуту. С того момента, как Кассандра узнала про Хоука, это получается у Варрика все быстрее и быстрее. 

— Вот теперь хорошо, — удовлетворенно замечает Коул, когда голос Кассандры становится настолько громким, что Максвелл невольно опасается, что она вызовет оползень. — Воспоминания часто болят сильнее, чем старые раны. Варрик говорит, что иногда друзья бывают нужнее, чем лекари. 

Коул исчезает, не дождавшись ответа, и тем самым показывает, что разговор окончен. Максвелл притормаживает Яблочко, чтобы отстать от эпицентра раздражения, но уже через пару минут с удивлением обнаруживает, что Кассандра молчит и слушает. 

Молчит и слушает байки, которых у Варрика, кажется, миллиард, и он никогда в них не повторяется. 

До тех пор, пока впереди не появляется Скайхолд.

Дом. 

*** 

Жозефина рада возвращению Максвелла настолько, что с головой заваливает его отчетами и вопросами, которые, по ее мнению, срочно нужно решить, пока «милорд Инквизитор не застрял в Западном Пределе на несколько месяцев». Ее можно понять как человека, привыкшего принимать взвешенные и ответственные решения, но… 

— Занавески, — говорит Максвелл, подперев щеку кулаком, потому что уже не в состоянии держать голову прямо. — Серьезно? 

— Абсолютно, — ни капли не смутившись, отвечает Жозефина. Тон ее голоса сейчас напоминает о старой гувернантке, от которой Максвелл улепетывал по всему поместью: нежелание слушать ее нравоучения было гораздо сильнее страха перед отцом, который в любой момент мог высунуться из кабинета на шум. — Вам необходимо показать утонченный вкус, а также правильно выбрать, кому из купцов оказать большее расположение. И это не говоря уже о цветах!.. 

Если кто-то в этом мире и способен так живо и страстно говорить о занавесках, то это Жозефина Монтилье, посол Инквизиции. Максвелл старается делать вид, что он слушает, даже кивает в тех местах, где она делает многозначительные паузы, соглашаясь с ней, но у него нет сил ни на что, кроме как на любование. Она непрерывно жестикулирует, выражает экспрессию всем телом, то и дело заправляет за уши выбившиеся из прически пряди волос, замолкает, когда старается подобрать слова. 

Огонь в камине погас еще пару часов назад, но Максвеллу все равно тепло. Жозефина здесь, в его гигантской спальне, мельтешит перед столом, готовая обсуждать каждую мелочь до самого утра. И кто он такой, чтобы запрещать себе смотреть на нее. 

— Если кто-то и способен выбрать лучшие занавески для Скайхолда, — серьезно произносит Максвелл, когда Жозефина умолкает и смотрит на него испытующим взглядом. — То это вы, миледи. Доверяю этот важный выбор вам. 

Она наклоняет голову вбок и смотрит еще внимательнее. Свечей достаточно, чтобы видеть ее хорошо, но выражение, промелькнувшее в глазах, распознать все равно не удается. А потом она и вовсе делает шаг назад и смотрит в окно. 

— Простите меня, милорд. Мне следовало оставить часть вопросов на утро. 

— Не волнуйся, — отвечает ей Максвелл. — Этой ночью нет ничего важнее занавесок. 

Иногда ему кажется, что Жозефина близка к тому, чтобы запустить ему в голову чернильницу. Или воткнуть перо в горло. Но при всем своем темпераменте она просто мастерски владеет эмоциями, когда это требуется, и не позволяет ни одной детали выдать раздражение. 

— Надеюсь, вы сохраните свой энтузиазм до завтра, — сухо, но вежливо говорит Жозефина. От ее живости не остается и следа, и Максвелл чувствует укол сожаления: она и без того чувствует себя здесь чужой со своей системой ценностей. Не стоит напоминать ей об этом лишний раз. — Предстоит еще выбрать оформление для гостевых комнат. Доброй ночи, милорд. 

— Доброй ночи, миледи. 

Максвелл гасит свечи одну за другой и падает на кровать, даже не раздеваясь. Он думает о том, что самая большая роскошь в жизни Инквизитора — спать в своей постели, уткнувшись лицом в изумительно мягкую подушку, обтянутую нежнейшим антиванским шелком, и о том, что не отказался бы уткнуться этим же лицом в изумительную антиванскую женщину. 

И засыпает — но только для того, чтобы открыть глаза буквально через пару часов, когда комната наполняется рассветными сумерками. 

Увидев перед собой лицо Коула, Максвелл думает, что Создатель наверняка наказывает его за ошибки, и едва сдерживается от упрека, что именно по воле Создателя он вообще стал Инквизитором. 

— У нее глаза очень синие, — сообщает Коул так доверительно, будто делится самой сокровенной тайной. — Смотреть больно, но хочется взглянуть еще раз. Никогда таких не видел. Руки теплые. Если держать за руку, не страшно идти вперед. Не так одиноко. Умирать очень грустно. Жаль. 

Максвелл приподнимается на локтях, ожидая продолжения, но Коул только сидит на его кровати — в обуви — обняв колени, и смотрит ему в лицо неотрывно, не моргая. 

— Кто умирает? — сипло спрашивает Максвелл, понимая, что поспать ему сегодня уже явно не удастся. Если Коул считает, что он может помочь, значит, нужно будет встать и помочь. По-другому не получится. 

— Уже никто, — качает головой Коул. — Нужен погребальный костер. 

Максвелл позволяет себе откинуться обратно на подушку и упирается взглядом в бордовый полог кровати. Коул считает, что никто не подходит для этой задачи лучше, чем Инквизитор. В замке, полном людей, прекрасно знающих, как складывать погребальные костры. 

— Ты говорил, — негромко замечает Коул, — что нам нужно заботиться о тех, кто умирает за Инквизицию. 

В исполнении Сэры это звучало бы с огромным упреком. Она наверняка не постеснялась бы с силой стукнуть его кулаком в плечо. Они оба ничего не знают о субординации — и Коул, и Сэра, — но оказываются правы чаще остальных. 

Максвелл действительно говорил. Давно, кажется, пару десятков лет назад, хотя вряд ли прошло больше двух месяцев. После того, как в напряженной и тяжелой тишине прозвучал смертельно уставший голос Каллена. 

Выплатить компенсацию семьям тех, кто погиб в Убежище. Позаботиться о тех, кто умирает за Инквизицию. 

— Ладно, — говорит Максвелл, рывком вставая с кровати. — Но мне понадобится твоя помощь. 

«Мне нужна твоя помощь» — единственная фраза, способная сделать Коула по-настоящему счастливым. Он мгновенно оживляется, вскакивает с кровати и сбегает по лестнице вниз. 

И Максвеллу, не успевшему даже переодеться, не остается ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним.

*** 

В Скайхолде есть целая пристройка, наполненная пучками сухих веток. Люди умирают здесь постоянно, и это уже давно ни для кого не новость, но Максвелл все равно замирает, когда Коул взламывает абмарный замок на двери, даже не подумав о том, что где-то поблизости может быть ключ, и открывает ее. Все разложено аккуратно. Старые ветки, более сухие, лежат ближе к двери. Дальше, в углу, ближе к небольшой печи, сушатся новые. 

Кто-то привозит их постоянно.

Кто-то следит за тем, чтобы их хватало. 

Они сжигают тела на небольшой площадке рядом с крепостной стеной. Ветер помогает огню разгораться быстрее, а после — сметает пепел, заметает площадку снегом, делая ее идеально чистой, белой. Стоя здесь, можно ненадолго поверить, что смерти нет. 

...третью охапку веток вместо Коула Максвеллу подает Хардинг. Погода сегодня ясная, и в свете утреннего солнца ее волосы выглядят еще более рыжими. А несколько седых волосков на их фоне видны совершенно отчетливо. 

Она полностью экипирована, будто готова в любой момент сорваться с места, толком ни с кем не попрощавшись. Западный Предел ждет, и, конечно же, Хардинг будет в числе первых, кто найдет там что-то важное. 

Она молчит. Позволяет себе обойтись без приветствий. 

Лелиана, возникшая за спиной Максвелла, когда приготовления почти подходят к концу, тоже не говорит ни слова. Посмотрев ей в глаза, он думает, что в их следующем споре на тему «люди — это разменная монета» им обоим будет о чем промолчать. 

Каллен ждет Максвелла у палатки на краю их полевого госпиталя. Кивает в знак приветствия и, кажется, о чем-то хочет сказать, но потом одергивает себя, понимая, что это будет ни к месту. Максвелл невольно думает о том, что Коул, похоже, решил устроить пышные похороны и вытащил сюда всех, до кого смог достучаться, но больше никого вокруг не видно. 

Впрочем, Каллен как всегда выглядит так, будто не спит за весь замок. И этим утром его можно считать за легион. 

В палатке пахнет смертью, кровью, воском и травами. Максвелл хмурится, когда понимает, насколько здесь холодно, и чувствует сожаление, когда видит лицо умершего. Эльф, который лежит перед ним, молодой. Даже юный. Линии татуировок на его лице очень четкие, почти черные, будто сделаны совсем недавно. Еще предстоит выяснить, кто убил его и за что, но перед этим нужно сделать еще массу дел. 

Максвелл заворачивает его в одеяло и поднимает на руки. Каллен придерживает ткань палатки у входа, помогая выйти, но, наткнувшись на упрямый взгляд, не предлагает другую помощь, только молча идет следом. Максвеллу кажется, что его шаги тяжелее обычного, но сейчас не время думать об этом. 

Эльф в его руках легкий, почти ничего не весит, в отличие от груза ответственности, и все же, положив его на костер, Максвелл чувствует облегчение. 

Лелиана читает молитву, громко и звучно, ее голос разносится эхом и слышится, кажется, даже на заснеженных шпилях, но Максвелл не различает ни слова. Он чувствует запах масла, которым Хардинг поливает ветки, и отступает на шаг назад, когда разгорается огонь. 

Глядя в него, Максвелл думает о том, что гостевые комнаты подождут. 

Есть еще масса более важных вещей.


	5. Сборы

Ужинать рядом с Военным Врачом входит в привычку. Он чаще всего молчит, а если говорит, то только по делу. Днем у них особо нет времени на разговоры, вечером — сил. Анна рада, что не приходится перебарывать усталость и давить из себя слова. 

Они сидят в тишине на груде камней посреди зала, который скоро станет госпиталем. Здесь уже намечены перегородки и новые стены, сохнут основания для новых печей, которые пострят на месте старых. Здесь тоже холодно, но не так сильно, как на улице. Как только заделают щели, как только высохнут печи, будет и вовсе тепло. Теплее, чем в главном зале Скайхолда, продуваемом всеми ветрами. 

Анна здесь уже две недели. Кажется. По крайней мере, она уже дважды приходила к Интенданту и получала жалование. Оба мешочка лежат в торбе под легкой курткой, так и не открытые. У нее нет времени ни тратить деньги, ни думать о том, на что их потратить. 

К концу второй недели раненых осталось трое: старый солдат, хворающий еще с того времени, как Инквизиция обосновалась в Скайхолде, маг-недоучка, который поджег себя собственным заклинанием, и от лечения магией ожоги становятся только хуже, и охотник, схлопотавший стрелу от разбойников. Это всего лишь редкое затишье, которое не продлится долго, но трое — не две дюжины, и времени на них уходит гораздо меньше. Когда Военный Врач присматривает за работами в новом госпитале, Анна занимается заготовками — теперь уже на свежем воздухе, рядом с палатками, потому что в том углу зала, который она облюбовала раньше, теперь стоят строительные леса, и лучше не путаться под ногами у тех, кто тоже работает. 

— Спасибо, — неожиданно говорит Военный Врач. — За то, что не жалуешься. Нытики здесь не задерживаются, но привыкать к новым людям всегда тяжело. 

— Понимаю, — коротко отвечает Анна. Военный Врач явно не напрашивается на благодарности — он вообще не особо любит лишние любезности. 

— Я достаточно тебе доверяю, — начинает Военный Врач медленно, бросив на Анну косой взгляд, — чтобы взять тебя с собой. Мать Жизель обещала присмотреть здесь за всем, пока нас не будет. 

— С собой, — глухо отзывается Анна. — В Западный Предел? 

Военный Врач кивает. По его лицу сложно сказать, как сам он относится к этой идее, но Анна сильно сомневается в том, что он в восторге. 

— У Инквизиции много магов, — осторожно говорит она. — Разве их не будет достаточно? 

Военный Врач тяжело вздыхает. Сейчас он выглядит так, будто вынужден объяснять одно и то же по сотне раз на дню. И все же, собравшись с мыслями, он поясняет: 

— Маги не занимаются лечением здесь не потому, что не хотят этого делать. Магия не всесильна, и в области лечения она ужасно устарела. Ею можно залатать раны, но она не вычистит из них инфекцию. Все это — наследие старых времен, когда жить долго было скорее наказанием, чем каким-то благом. Честно говоря, мало что изменилось, но сейчас мы хотя бы понимаем, что можем выиграть время и сделать Тедас лучше, если будем лечиться правильно. Люди стали больше полагаться на себя, а не на волю Создателя. Мне это нравится. 

Анна опускает взгляд и робко улыбается. Она уже привыкла к этому: Военный Врач часто говорит что-то, что граничит с богохульством, и если он упоминает Создателя, то скорее всего ради сарказма. 

И все же он молится вместе с умирающими, если они об этом просят. 

— Раньше лечением раненых в Инквизиции занимались сестры Церкви, — продолжает Военный Врач. — Но большая их часть погибла в Убежище. А те, кто остался, сейчас заняты тем, чтобы наладить связи. Что касается магов… крайне неразумно будет брать их туда, где, по слухам, нас ждет армия демонов. Мне нужен кто-то, кто справится и не рехнется от вида крови. Рассчитываю на тебя. 

Он не спрашивает «Могу ли я на тебя рассчитывать?», он говорит «Рассчитываю на тебя». В Инквизиции не принято спрашивать. Она принимает всех, кто готов выполнять ее приказы. А те, кто не готов, могут в любой момент выйти за ворота и больше никогда не возвращаться. 

Военный Врач уходит, по-видимому, посчитав разговор законченным. Дверь за ним закрывается со скрипом и шумом. Скайхолд бурлит, потому что все слишком заняты, чтобы спать. 

Пламя факелов дрожит от сквозняка и тускнеет с каждой минутой. Анна сидит и смотрит в пустоту до тех пор, пока они не гаснут. 

В конце концов, даже один демон пугает ее до безумия. 

А целая армия звучит как испытание на храбрость. 

*** 

— Пусто, — неожиданно говорит Некто. — Там, где другим больно, у тебя — пусто. 

— Держи ровнее, — просит Анна, проигнорировав его слова. — Пожалуйста. 

Некто продолжает смотреть на нее бесцветными глазами, не обращая внимания на то, что ножницы режут хлопок совсем рядом с его пальцами. Несмотря на то, что он прикрывается полами своей странной шляпы, рассмотреть его лицо довольно просто — Некто очень высокий, и Анне приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх. 

Она не ошиблась: Некто выглядит совсем молодым. Юным. Его даже можно принять за наивного простачка — до тех пор, пока не посмотришь в глаза. 

Взгляд у Некто странный. Одновременно пустой, пронзительный и пугающий. 

Но иногда в нем проскальзывает почти детское любопытство. Анна уже успела уяснить, что Некто задает неудобные вопросы исключительно для того, чтобы понять, но никак не поставить в неловкое положение. 

И уж точно не для того, чтобы сделать больно. 

Скайхолд бурлит и живет. Просторный внутренний двор просто забит людьми, каждый из которых занят важным делом, но даже их гомон не может перебить ворчание, которое доносится из каморки Аптекаря: тот варит простые зелья для армии, потому что ни у кого другого нет на это времени. 

— Могу сделать так, чтобы больше не было страшно, — предлагает Некто, так и не дождавшись реакции на свой немой вопрос. — Помогу забыть. Они правда жутко кричат. 

Анна плохо представляет, как это работает, но знает, что работает: Некто мастерски стирает людям память. Солдаты из госпиталя, которых она аккуратно расспрашивала, помнят его, но очень размыто. Для них он просто «странный парень, который всюду таскается за Инквизитором». Однако Инквизитор уехал несколько дней назад, уже успел ввязаться во что-то, ради чего понадобилась целая армия, а Некто до сих пор здесь. 

Помогает. 

— Не нужно, — сухо говорит Анна. — Забыть плохие воспоминания не означает забыть, как бояться. 

Некто смотрит на нее, наклонив голову вбок. Его взгляд не особенно приятный, но вместе с этим он совершенно неосязаемый. 

Призрачный. 

— Варрик говорит, люди любят все усложнять, — помедлив, говорит Некто. — Думаю, он прав. 

Он часто говорит о людях, которых Анна не знает лично: они знакомы ей только по обрывкам разговоров. Ей кажется, что это вроде выражения привязанности: тех, кто ему больше всего симпатичен, Некто упоминает практически в каждом разговоре. 

«Варрик» — болезненно добрый, с огромной дырой в груди. Носит красное, потому что ненавидит красный, но есть вещи, которых он не хочет забывать. «Лелиане» всегда холодно, но она не хочет уходить. Она пьет горячее вино, чтобы согреться, но часто забывает добавлять туда мед. «Кассандра» очень мягкая внутри, и Некто описывает ее как чистый, искренний свет, заключенный в стальную броню. «Каллен» не спит, потому что не может выбраться из своих кошмаров. Его постоянно мучает головная боль, а еще — нестерпимая жажда, и Некто гадает, сколько нужно выпить воды, чтобы она прекратилась. 

Их много, но среди прочих есть ещё «он». Некто никогда не зовет его по имени, но всегда старается, пусть и чаще всего безуспешно, выделить интонациями, насколько «он» важен. Потому что там, где «он» появляется, людям становится лучше. Некто никогда не говорит о вере, но в «него» верит больше, чем иные — в Создателя. 

Анна разминает озябшие пальцы и принимается сворачивать полосы ткани. Некто начинает помогать ей, но, как и всегда, больше отвлекается на посторонних: чужие мысли и чувства занимают его, заполняют с головой. Он исчезает внезапно — он всегда исчезает внезапно, — пробормотав что-то про то, что нужен в другом месте, и Анна, покачав головой, полностью погружается в работу. 

Мелкие дела отвлекают ее от малодушных мыслей. 

Голос в голове напоминает:   
«Засмотревшись на красивое небо, можно не заметить, как на тебя летит дракон». 

Анна не была согласна с этим в детстве и отмахивается от этой мысли сейчас. Чтобы беззаботно проводить время в любой стране, нужно родиться слабоумным. Небо над Тедасом может быть чистым и красивым, но это не значит, что все хорошо. 

После полудня рядом с Анной появляются несколько объемных котелков с зельями и ящики с флаконами для них — Аптекарь считает ниже своего достоинства разливать все это самостоятельно. Анне все равно: работа есть работа. И она будет работой — что в Скайхолде, что где-либо еще. 

Даже в Западном Пределе. 

Закрытые ящики Анна ставит рядом с собой. Или солдаты, или рабочие, проходя мимо, грузят их в одну из стоящих неподалеку телег. Она чувствует себя немного странно, когда понимает, что сейчас Инквизиция действует как один шумный, но очень слаженный механизм, и никому не нужно просить о помощи, если она действительно требуется. Анна уже успела заметить — здесь вообще принято помогать, будто люди, оказавшиеся в Скайхолде, напрочь забывают о жадности или эгоизме. Едва познакомившись, они ведут себя так, будто знают друг друга уже пару десятков лет, и у Анны до сих пор не было времени на то, чтобы понять, почему. 

Кто-то говорит, что Скайхолд — магический замок, слишком древний, слишком прочный, слишком удобно расположен, но даже если в его стенах есть магия, вряд ли она влияет на тех, кто в нем живет. 

Разве что помогает чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

*** 

Она говорит:   
«Золото переоценено».

Говорит:   
«Люди слишком любят все, что дорого блестит». 

Говорит:   
«В мире есть вещи намного лучше, сокровище. Оставь страсть к золоту этим варварским потомкам». 

И после долгого молчания неожиданно добавляет:   
«И никогда им не верь». 

Анна равнодушна к деньгам. Любовь ко всему, что можно за них купить, умерла много лет назад вместе со всем, что было ей дорого. Но ей нравится все золотистое: рассвет над Скайхолдом, осенняя листва, огненные отблески, восстанавливающее зелье — то, каким оно бывает, если посмотреть через бутыль на свет. 

Поэтому первое, что она замечает, — это глаза. Золотисто-янтарные, очень ясные, несмотря на изможденный вид, с глубоким, красивым рисунком радужки. Она замирает, когда встречается с ними взглядом, и даже забывает опустить голову, как делает это обычно, когда говорит с кем-то. 

Смотрит на намечающиеся морщинки в уголках глаз, на суровую складку между бровями, которая одномоментно разглаживается. Смотрит на волосы, которые как-то по-особенному блестят в оранжеватом закатном свете. 

— Да? 

То, как звучит голос Коммандера, Анна узнала гораздо раньше, чем то, как он выглядит. Этот голос заполняет собой внутренний двор Скайхолда практически каждое утро, когда тренируются солдаты: Коммандер умеет говорить так, чтобы его слышал каждый. А в последние дни, пока Скайхолд готовится к битве, Коммандер проводит с солдатами почти все время. Его видно издалека практически отовсюду, но Анна впервые находится так близко, и ей приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. 

— У госпиталя все готово, — произносит Анна, спохватившись. — Вы просили дать знать, как только мы закончим. 

Еще пару часов назад ей казалось, что подготовка будет бесконечной, что придется провести ночь без сна и доделывать что-то в дороге, но ящики неожиданно закончились, а то, что нужно было в них укладывать — и подавно. Военный Врач отправил ее отчитаться к Коммандеру, пробурчав, что иначе тот придет сам, и ушел на встречу с матерью Жизель, и в этот момент все стало реальным: они выдвигаются завтра утром. Будут в пути несколько дней. Разобьют лагерь на безопасном расстоянии от крепости стражей. 

И станут ждать. 

На третий день иррациональный, животный страх уже кажется притупившимся. Все, что будет вокруг — солнце, небо и песок, по-своему золотистый. Анна чувствует себя неловко за собственные мысли, которые были так пропитаны паникой, что Некто их услышал. 

В конце концов, между лагерем и армией демонов будет стоять Инквизиция. 

— Что-нибудь еще? 

Как и Военный Врач, Коммандер здесь явно не для вежливой болтовни. Но, прежде чем ответить, Анна смотрит на кружку, которая стоит в углу шаткого стола, заваленного бумагами. Коммандер — «Каллен» — это головная боль, жажда и кошмары, Некто говорит о них часто, но никогда не просит помочь. Знать о Коммандере больше, чем то, какого цвета у него глаза, или то, как звучит его голос, кажется Анне… неуместным.

Она говорит: 

— Это все. 

И уходит, не переставая думать о том, что в Инквизиции все так или иначе получают помощь. 

Даже если не просят о ней.


End file.
